


Ariadne's Thread

by sleepyempress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Fill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyempress/pseuds/sleepyempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ariadne's thread, named for the legend of Ariadne, is the solving of a problem with multiple apparent means of proceeding - such as a physical maze, a logic puzzle, or an ethical dilemma - through an exhaustive application of logic to all available routes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariadne's Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool/gifts).



> Recent events from Aranea's point of view, delivered in the most abstract way possible.

> The process of healing first involves sifting through what it isn't, which happens to 8e almost everything your trou8led mind has to offer.


End file.
